Kitchen Shenanigans
by DetectiveCroftD'Arling
Summary: Jane and Maura start making cake, even when Jane has one arm in a cast. The results? A messy kitchen and an even messier bedroom? It's possible. Rated M.


Just a little one-shot I thought of, with some parts based off of personal experience. I'll leave you to guess which parts those are.

And don't worry, I'm still working on "Pinball", if any of you followers were wondering.

Oh, and sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar issues. I have my left hand and arm wrapped up quite tightly after a surgery.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rizzoli and Isles. They belong exclusively to themselves and Tess G and Janet T and TNT. I just enjoy their company once in a while.

"I just don't see how this could happen to you, Jane. You spend however many years on the police force hunting down and running after criminals and you continually get shot at and stabbed. But the only thing that actually gets you your arm wrapped up is a fall off of a ladder." Maura walked through the doorway to her house, laughing at the irony, with Jane in tow behind her. They had just returned from the hospital after getting Jane checked out and wrapped up after a fall Jane had taken.

"You know me, Maur. Always full of surprises. Expect the unexpected." She ran around Maura to face her and started jumping around like a boxer, trying to get a feel for his opponent. The image wasn't as pseudo- menacing as Jane had hoped, though. The light purple wrap around her lower arm and hand may have had something to do with it. Her hair swishing about and the dopey smile that was plastered on her face could have hindered the image as well. Maura just laughed and circled her best friend, grabbing the arm that wasn't wrapped up, and pulled her into the kitchen for some water. "I'd rather have some beer, Maur."

"I know you would, Jane. But you won't be getting any. Water is better for you right now, anyway, even though you're not on any meds." She handed Jane a glass of water. "You can watch the Celtics game I think is on while I make the cake dessert for Sunday dinner. I told your mother I would take over some of the preparations for tonight."

"No way, Maur. I wanna help on this one. I don't know why, exactly, but I really feel like doing something right now. Even if it means making 'Sunday dinner' for my mother." Jane's tone was one of annoyance at her mother's living arrangements, eagerness at spending time with her friend, and a little bit of childlike giddiness, something that was unlike the detective to exhibit. But Maura wasn't one to turn down time with her best friend, even if it meant that Jane's lack of culinary organization or cleanliness would mean a messy kitchen island come dinner. The sling that her arm was in wouldn't help things much either, but Maura didn't object. Besides, Jane was almost as proficient at using her right hand as she was with the left dominant one.

"Alright, then, come over here. I'll need help. Please get the sugar from the pantry and the eggs from the fridge." She knew Jane would know where to find all of the items for the cheesecake; the detective practically lived in the kitchen when she was over. The only problem was that Jane didn't know _what _ingredients went into a cheesecake without Maura telling her. So Jane made her way around the kitchen collecting the items Maura continually listed, using her foot to open and close doors and cabinets, and placed them all next to each other on the kitchen island. After a moment of pause, Jane turned around and saw Maura reaching up into an open cabinet for something that was a little too high for the doctor to reach. Jane didn't even really know how it got there in the first place. It was very cute to see Maura on her already-heeled toes, with her shirt riding up a little so her lower back was slightly exposed. Very cute, and kinda sexy, she decided. Jane padded over to Maura and braced herself for the amount of pain that would come from this small endeavor. She reached over Maura's head with her right arm, settling her left wrapped one against Maura's shoulder. Jane grabbed the bowl from the cabinet as quickly as she could and settled her feet down on the floor again, grimacing slightly from the pain.

Maura hadn't heard Jane come up behind her, much less use her shoulder for leverage in helping her retrieve one of the dishes she needed. After Jane set down the pan on the island and then leaned back against it, clutching her arm and clenching her teeth a little, Maura turned in her spot. She had gasped a little at the sudden contact Jane had made, but after turning and seeing Jane in pain, her best-friend-instincts kicked in and she went over to see how she could help the detective. "Oh, gosh, are you okay, Jane? Do you need ice?" She tried to feel over where Jane was holding her arm until her hand was slapped away.

"Maura. Don't touch. Please just get a thingy of ice." Jane's tone reminded Maura of the time she tried to fix her friend's ingrown toenail in her office. It was a little funny, to be perfectly honest. She made her way over to the freezer and pulled out an ice pack with a J inscribed onto it. That particular ice pack had taken up permanent residence in the Isles freezer since Jane and Maura had become friends. Handing it to Jane, Maura held back a giggle. At least, she tried to, but her detective best friend caught on. Jane whacked Maura on the arm lightly and told her that it wasn't funny, and then took her own personal ice pack and pressed it against the wrap. The cotton around her arm dulled the cold, but the slight pressure felt better. Jane got up from the counter and walked over to put the ice pack back in its place.

"Thank you for helping me with the pan, Jane. It was very nice of you, especially considering your current state of physical discomfort."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get back to the cake making, Maur. I need to do something with my hands; or more accurately, my hand. Okay, so where do you want me to start?"

"Okay. I'm going to break the eggs into this bowl, and while I do that, you can test your right hand's abilities and try to open that packet of gelatin. When you finish, you can mix around the eggs until they are all a uniform color." Maura explained their process step by step to Jane, and Jane did her part by looking as transfixed on the doctor's every word as she could. She was enjoying this, after all.

Jane did as she was told, following her friend's directions to the letter- or syllable- because Maura was, after all, the best cook Jane knew. Aside from her own mother.

It seemed that everything was going by well, and Maura was genuinely and pleasantly surprised to see that there wasn't a mess on the counter. Well, not _that_ much of a mess. Jane was trying hard not to tip anything over with her less-coordinated right hand, and she was doing so valiantly. Until, of course, she spilled something. It happened to be the flour that Jane was trying to carefully pour into the bowl of eggs. To be completely fair, it wasn't entirely Jane's fault. Maura and Jane had been standing side by side, working diligently, and enjoying the banter each one was giving off. Maura was on Jane's right, so when Jane decided to pick up the bag of flour just a little too wildly, Maura's elbow was there to knock Jane off balance and send flour flying everywhere in a puff. "MAURA!" Anyone could have noticed that Jane was fully exasperated at the recent messy turn of events. It was undoubtedly because Jane was so very proud of herself that she was working so well without her dominant hand. But only a best friend could tell that she was also slightly amused by it. So Maura decided to listen to her intestines for once, and do something a best friend might or might not do: she set her palm on the table counter, now covered in flour, and then raised her palm back to her mouth, as if blowing a kiss. And she did. She blew all the flour on her hand at Jane.

"OMIGOD! MAURA! I can't believe you just did that!" Jane's face was now freckled with flour, and her shirt and wrap were also quite covered. Jane proceeded to pat her hair, which in turn released a puff of flour into the air. This released a giggle from Maura; it was quite funny, after all. But Jane wasn't having any of it. At least, she pretended that she wasn't having any of it. She reached into the flour bag, which-surprisingly- still had some flour left inside it. She grabbed a handful and flicked it in Maura's direction. Most of in landed in Maura's hair and on her shirt, and both women looked quite amused at the inevitability of the impending food fight. Maura took the initiative and grabbed an egg out of the carton that was still lying on the countertop. She started moving towards Jane, egg in hand, ready to crack it on top of Jane's head. But she wasn't quite fast enough. Jane, being the best detective at BPD, read Maura's moves and had also stolen an egg out of the carton when Maura wasn't looking. So when Maura raised her hand to crack the egg on top of Jane's dark curls, Jane quickly side-stepped and smashed her own egg against the doctor's honey blonde curls.

Maura was shocked, to say the least. The very least. She hadn't expected this swiftness from Jane, especially with her weaker right hand. So she stood in awe for a moment, simply gazing at the woman who had just egged her. It wasn't a bad kind of shock; it was just a move by Jane that Maura hadn't anticipated. It was quite humorous, actually. As it was turning out, a lot of things about this afternoon were humorous. And Jane's super ninja move just now was the most humorous of all. _And a little sexy, _Maura thought. It wasn't the first time that Jane had done something that Maura had acknowledged as sexy, but this _was _the first time that that sexy thing had rendered her speechless. Not that that was a bad thing.

It was only when Maura tasted the raw egg mixed with flour on her lips did she snap out of her appalled state. What Maura didn't know was that in her daydream-like state, the egg in between her fingers slipped out and hit the floor before Jane could shoot out her hand and stop it from breaking against the fancy kitchen tile floor. So when Maura took a step forward with a new egg to take Jane on, she slipped on the yolk and the shells. It was pretty enjoyable for Jane to watch, actually. It looked like one of those comedic slow motion slips over banana peels that never looked real on TV. But this one was real. Maura instinctively shot her hand out for something to grab; something to keep her from falling. And grab she did. Maura clasped onto Jane's wrapped arm and pulled down as she fell. Jane, obviously in a great amount of pain from the unexpected hard pressure on her arm, couldn't hold Maura up and instead crashed to the floor as well, landing on the doctor, effectively pinning her to the ground with a little help from her dead-weight arm.

Jane pushed herself up on her right arm, trying to steady herself enough to ask Maura if she was okay. "Maura? Maura, you okay?" As it turns out, when Jane looked down at her friend, she saw that Maura's eyes were wide open, and there was a wide grin plastered onto her face. If Jane thought about it, it kind of looked like the patented Boston-famous Rizzoli grin. She didn't know that Maura had learned to emulate her. It was kind of endearing, actually. But back to the situation at hand; there was a smile on Maura's face- a slightly mischievous and wicked one at that- and Jane wanted to know why. "Uh, Maur? You hit your head or something? Why are you smiling like that?"

Maura took the opportunity to say something clever to her favorite detective. "No, Jane, I didn't hit my head. But I am smiling quite stupidly, aren't I?" Jane nodded. "Okay, well, you be the detective. You figure it out. And I know you'll be a little impatient, so I'll give you a little hint. It has something to do with recent events. As in, the _most _recent events." Maura winked at Jane ever so slightly, and Jane wondered if that had really happened or if it was something that the new-found adrenaline flowing through her body was making up. She got her answer when Maura winked a second time, this one not as so carefully subtle. Jane didn't make a move to roll off of Maura, as she was now consumed in thought, her mind going over the events of the last few minutes. Maura watched as the proverbial light dawned on Jane. The way Jane's eyes lightened at the joy that always came with realization, then darkened with arousal with the exact revelation at what Maura was suggesting; it was all so beautiful to Maura. Beautiful and sexy. Beautiful and sexy and completely and utterly arousing. She watched as Jane's chocolate brown eyes dilated so much that they were almost completely black, and that sight alone made Maura feel like she was drowning in her own arousal.

Finally, Jane had the decency to use that incredibly husky, incredibly sexy voice that was given to her. "I take it you're smiling because you and I are on the floor, in your kitchen, me on top of you, flush against each other, whatever that means."

In return for Jane's kindness, Maura had her own decency to use that rarely low, always seductive voice of hers. "Well, I guess you solved the case, Detective. Is there any particular way that you would like to celebrate?"

That was it. That last exchange between them was it. There was no denying their feelings for each other now. Not that either of them wanted to deny it, but now it was plainly obvious that any and all romantic feelings were reciprocated and reflected. That included the feeling that came with each one of them wanting to pounce on the other; that feeling called desire. "No, I think I'm pretty comfortable with the way things look from up here."

"Oh, really, Detective?" Then Maura made a move that Jane didn't even know existed. It consisted of ankle twisting and arm pressure and a bunch of other anatomy related stuff Jane couldn't comprehend but Maura would gladly tell her about later. But before she knew what was going on, she was on her back, purple arm on the ground, normally-colored arm pinned down by an arm and a hand wearing a bracelet, hair radiating from her head across the floor as far as the curls would go. Oh, and Maura was on top of her. That part Jane noticed. Multiple times over. "I could see that the amount of pressure on your right hand was hurting you, so you could take this as a favor. But I see your point. Things do look _really _good from up here." She said the last part quietly and as the 'really' rolled off of Maura's tongue, her hips rolled against Jane's as well. Those were probably the sexiest words Jane had ever heard anyone say, and the contact Maura was forcing made Jane moan in pleasure and lust. The two women's cores pressed together made Jane drip with arousal, but as it turns out, Maura was just getting started. Satisfied with Jane's reaction to her advances, Maura leaned down as close as she could to Jane without kissing her, and then tilted her head slightly so as to put her lips to Jane's ear. "You know, Jane, I can see that this position is uncomfortable for you, physically and anatomically speaking. But I can't help but think that you're enjoying it anyway." She whipped out her tongue for a split second, just to taunt Jane's ear- and her resolve, apparently- for a little bit. Jane's reply was nothing short of undeniably sexy. In fact, Maura was so turned on by the guttural moan that so obviously came from Jane's very soul that she had to stop her advances for a moment just to remind herself that she was supposed to be teasing Jane, not jumping her like a rabbit. That would definitely come later, though. That was when Maura made her mistake. Jane took the initiative once more and used one of her own so-called 'moves' to flip the pair over again, so Jane was on top like before. Maura was entirely baffled. "How the hell did you do that?" Her breath was short, chest heaving from excitement, arousal, and bewilderedness.

Jane took the same course of action Maura had used on her, putting all of her weight on her right hand as she leaned down, cheek grazing cheek as she slowly made her way towards Maura's left ear. It was torture for Maura to be going through this so slowly, really, but she kind of deserved it, especially after the agonizingly slow advances she had made. And besides, Jane was still satisfied from getting Maura to curse just a little bit. Jane spoke into Maura's ear quietly and with a distinct air of seduction; a voice dripping with sex as though it was honey from a spoon. "It was all you, Maur. Daydream once and I end up on top of you on the floor. Daydream twice? Well, don't you think you ought to have learned your lesson by now?" Jane leaned down further and reached her tongue around the back of Maura's ear, to the point where the jaw connected with the skull, and licked a little.

The sound that came out of Maura's mouth was many things all at once. It was a gasp of surprise; she didn't know how Jane could know that that was the one spot that made everything disappear for one second. It was a moan of arousal; Jane had Maura right where she wanted her, and she wasn't going to be letting go for quite some time. It was a sigh of pleasure and of relief; _something extremely good is going to come out of this_, she thought. It was also a name, purred with lust and desire and love. _Jane._ And just then, Jane made the move that Maura least expected. This particular move would have been physically impossible for Jane to perform in her state of disability, and yet, it actually was happening. The move was so fast, that even Maura's 'big brain' had to take a few moments after the fact to accurately dissect what was happening. If Maura didn't know Jane to be a detective, her mind would have gone straight to ninja, at the incredible speed at which the move was performed. In one sweet move, Jane did all of the following: she leaned back off of Maura. She pushed her wrapped left hand under Maura's back to arch it up, despite the pain, and then raised Maura's back off the title. She quickly maneuvered her right hand under the doctor's lower back and backside and pulled, standing up and pulling Maura up in the process. The result of this movement had Maura wrapped in Jane's arm, wrapping Jane's waist with her legs, with Jane's right hand clutching the doctor's ass to support her. Maura then decided it would be time for some seductive humor. "I guess your right hand _is_ good for something, Detective."

And who was Jane to object? So she leaned into Maura's ear once again and fired back with some of her own seductive and suggestive comedy. "I may be left handed, Maura, but I assure you, my right hand can do many, _many _things." She accentuated her meaning with another lick to the back of Maura's ear, and Maura went slack for a moment before righting herself again. Apparently, Jane was particularly adept at making the M.E. speechless. And it wasn't going to stop there. "Now, what do you say we get up to your bedroom and I can show you exactly what kinds of things my right hand is good at?" This elicited a moan from Maura. It was appalling to know that there had barely been any contact between them- no lips, barely any tongue, just words- and she was already this wet. Conversation with Jane was always innocently flirty, but never in all her fantasies about Jane- and there were quite a few, honestly- did Maura dare imagine that Jane could get her so aroused without any kissing or touching; only words. It would have been heavenly, had it not been torture trying to withstand all of these approaches. So Maura simply nodded her head at Jane's request; speaking didn't seem so important suddenly.

So Jane turned to leave the kitchen area and ascend the stairs, with Maura's legs wrapped around her waist and her hands wrapped around her neck. It was only when Maura saw the incredibly messy kitchen counter over Jane's shoulder that she decided that speech was necessary. Of _course_ her slight OCD would kick in at this particular moment in time. But, thank god, she was sufficiently aroused that her words came out slightly slurred and in a moan. "Jaaanneee, the kitchennn is sooo dirttyyy." This could work.

Jane smiled at Maura's choice of words, because she was going to be able to use them to her advantage. She whispered into Maura's ear again, now knowing that that was what would make her tick. "Hey, Maur. I know the kitchen is dirty. But if we leave it right now, we can go do something else really _really dirty_. You think you can do that? Because I know for sure that I can." Jane licked behind Maura's ear again. And as if that weren't enough, she continued with her oral ministrations, extending her neck slightly. She blew a warm breath against the skin that she had just licked. Maura, just about running on autopilot at the moment and trying not to spontaneously combust from Jane's advances, almost let go of Jane's neck and fell back. At the jolt of the second before you realize you're about to fall, Maura was shocked back into full awareness. This awareness made her take note of just how damp she was. Technically, she was far past damp at the moment, and they hadn't really even done anything yet. Maura could feel that her arousal had long ago drenched her panties, and was now threatening to seep through her tight jeans and end up on Jane's waist. And she couldn't let that happen; at least, not until they were both naked on her bed. So it was decided. She whispered her approval of Jane's offer, and was greeted with a hitch in Jane's breath. She smiled at that. Maura knew that Jane was also quite stimulated from their current fierce interaction, even if it wasn't as blatantly obvious as her own.

So Jane proceeded with her movements, carrying the pair of them up the stairs; the seemingly never-ending stairs. When at last the two women reached Maura's bedroom, Jane pushed the door with her left hand, which had been free this entire time, and then kicked it closed with the back of her shoe and set Maura down on her feet. Maura was not expecting to be released, so she fumbled a little when she was set down. But after a second of wobbling, she caught her bearings and assessed the situation like the logical scientist she was. The solution was simple, so she took it. She hadn't expected to be so aroused by now- she usually could hold off her own pleasure until she was done teasing her partners- but she knew how to channel her energy. That was what yoga was for; to learn how to channel energy and satisfy her sexual frustration. But she was thinking off topic- back to the point. Maura practically shoved Jane against the closed door and attacked her. She reached up on her toes to cover the distance between Jane's lips and her own and initiated a lust filled, desire filled, passion filled make out session. Mindful of Jane's injured arm, Maura plastered her lips onto Jane's in the hopes that they would somehow melt together. Mouths opened eagerly and tongues battled with fury for dominance. Jane won, more in control of her quickly growing arousal. She made that special move of hers again, so that Maura ended up pinned against the door. Jane grabbed both of Maura's hands and pinned them against the door above Maura's head. She devoured Maura's lips and when she had had enough- not that she would ever get enough of Maura's lips- Jane moved on to Maura's neck and collarbone. She kissed and sucked and bit and licked all around, leaving no centimeter of skin that wasn't completely set ablaze. Maura was unable to contain the moans of pleasure that were swimming out of her mouth one after the other. Once again, she referred to her fantasies about Jane. This was nothing like those fantasies. This was intense and passionate and so completely _satisfying_, even if she was already so turned on that this teasing was just torture.

Jane finally came to her senses and realized that they were both wearing too many clothes. She stepped back from Maura after a second and tried to unbutton her slacks with one hand. It wasn't working. Maura groaned at the initial loss of contact, but then realized what was happening and giggled. She stalked over to Jane and whispered against her lips, "I think I can help you with that." Maura pressed her lips to Jane's briefly and started trailing down her body: next, collar bone, and upper chest. She unbuttoned Jane's dark blue shirt as she went, kissing the skin that each button used to cover. It was lucky that Jane had chosen not to wear a tank top today, for whatever reason, so the only thing left on Jane's upper body was a purple bra, coincidentally matching her arm wraps. And when Jane's shirt ended up on the floor, because Maura couldn't really be bothered to pick it up and fold it, she continued on down Jane's taut stomach and abs, until she kneeled down and reached the belt on Jane's slacks. She undid the belt and pulled it off, and she was having a hell of a lot of fun taunting Jane as much as Jane deserved. So when she unbuttoned Jane's pants and pulled down the zipper oh-so-very-slowly, Jane moaned and reached down with her good hand and put pressure on Maura's, urging her to go faster, to satisfy her need. But Maura was no one's subordinate, and she did what she wanted. _Especially _in the bedroom. So Maura grabbed the belt loops on the sides of Jane's hips, and tugged them down far enough so that they could fall on their own. She ran her hands up and down Jane's legs, very obviously passing over the one place that Jane needed her. So when Maura stood and pushed Jane slowly to the bed, both women felt like they were going to explode: Maura because she had been so aroused from the beginning and could barely hold it in, even with the dominating role she was about to take on, and Jane because Maura was torturing her just as she herself had done before, and now she knew how it felt.

Jane hit the bed and lay down, scooting up so that her whole body was now on the bed. Maura started crawling up the bed, with an almost predatory expression on her face. _Maura Isles, crawling. _She stopped at Jane's knees, and leaned down, face between Jane's wide spread legs, just at the knees. She pressed kisses and licks up Jane's right thigh, and just barely skimmed her tongue across Jane's drenched panties. It may have been slight, but Jane's clit was so hard that she would have felt a breath from a good ten feet away. At the sensation of Maura's mouth on her center, Jane gasped in arousal. But Maura, being the excellent tease that she was, ignored Jane's cry and started buttering kisses down Jane's opposite thigh, and then back up to her stomach and ribs. When she was completely up, Maura decided to do some manipulating. It was mean, yes, but it would yield the right results. So Maura skimmed her left hand down Jane's body and to her panties. She passed over the panties, and reached her middle finger to gently press against Jane's swollen clit. Maura got the result she wanted from this action; Jane gasped and arched her back high. High enough for Maura to quickly shoot her right hand under Jane's back and undo the clasp on Jane's bra. When she finally got it over Jane's left arm and hand, she flung it somewhere; somewhere it would hopefully be found later. She brought her hand back up from Jane's drenched center and dragged it slowly until she reached the swell of Jane's breast. She clutched Jane's breast and played with the impossibly hard nipple for a little while, using her other arm to support herself while she mimicked her hand's actions with her tongue on Jane's other breast.

Jane was trying so very hard not to just burst into flames at all the contact she was receiving, but the doctor's ministrations all over her body were leaving her quite literally breathless. "Maur… please." So Maura decided to end the torture, and slid one hand down Jane's abdomen and into her panties. And with the sexiest, most powerful force she could muster, she slipped two fingers inside of Jane. At the same time, Maura leaned up to Jane's ear and whispered the only words Jane needed to hear.

"Let go." Jane came undone with the lowest and longest and sexiest moan Maura had ever heard, mostly because that particular moan was one of her name. It almost got Maura off, herself. Almost. Jane came down from her high with a crash and a collapse on the sheets next to Maura. After a minute or so of sheer bliss, Jane remembered that there was someone next to her, and that someone had gotten her off. It was time to repay the favor, she concluded.

Jane rolled over so abruptly that Maura didn't know anything was happening until Jane was straddling her at the waist and leaning down to kiss her, with a smirk on her face. Apparently, that's just how Jane did things: fast and sexy. The kiss was heated, and Jane ran her legs up and down Maura's, since she couldn't do much with her hands without putting herself in major pain. Jane found the position she wanted, and pressured her thigh in between Maura's and into her center. Maura gasped and moaned in pleasure, obviously so close to her release that it was purely a miracle she hadn't physically ignited yet. "Jane…so…close…" Jane acquiesced and did the one thing she could do without extending either of her hands. She slid off of Maura's midsection and settled down between her pantie-less less. Neither woman could recall when Maura had decided to strip, but it was for the best right now. Jane settled on her current strong hand and leaned her head down to Maura's center to give Maura the release she needed so terribly. She sneaked a whiff of Maura's arousal and then took the plunge- literally. She dove her tongue into Maura's sex, skimming over her clit before thrusting inside of her. Maura orgasmed hard, screaming her release in the form of Jane's name. Jane eased her down slowly from her high, and then crawled up beside the doctor and waited for her to come to her senses. When she did, Jane gave her a soft kiss, one that portrayed love and kindness. Aside from that, though, the taste of her essence on her own lips tasted wonderful to the doctor, and she went back to Jane for one more taste.

"That was amazing." Jane broke the silence. "Regardless of this stupid cast slash wrap thing." She didn't know whether or not she was supposed to be telling Maura that or whether or not it made her vulnerable, but Maura laughed and agreed.

"We should do this again sometime." She was still slightly out of breath, but she was smiling and the message was clear.

"I concur. So, we are dating now, right?"

"Right." Her genuine smile was now replaced with a teasing grin. "What do you think we should do to celebrate?"

"Well, there is _one _thing I can think of…" She crawled back onto Maura, leaning back down to capture her lips once again.

But then Maura's eyes landed on the bedside table clock and she jumped up, banging her forehead into Jane's, effectively sending Jane back onto the other side of the bed, right hand reaching up to try and dull the pain. "OW. Oh my gosh, Jane. I'm so sorry. I just remembered- the kitchen. And we only have two hours left before your mother and brothers come over."

Jane laughed at her explanation and got up off the bed, rounding it to help Maura up as well. "Well then, we had better get back down there. We can't stay up here for the rest of the day and have my _mother and brothers _walk in on us, now can we?"

"Well, Jane, as much as I want to stay up here all day now- and I _really _want to- I did promise your mother. And no, I definitely wouldn't want her coming up here and walking in on us in the middle of sex." Then it was settled. The pair of women padded around the room, collecting their assorted garments, all scattered around the master sleeping suite in the midst of their sex frenzy. Then Maura sighed. "Hmmm. I think I'm going to change clothes."

"Hmm? Why?" Jane was curious.

"My shirt and jeans are all covered in flour, and my panties are…Well, they're unsuitable for wear. Ever again. If you see my point."

Jane got the gist of things and chucked. "Yeah, I see your point. I don't suppose I've got clothes here, though?"

"Actually, yes, I think you do. You left some here last time, after that little sprinkler escapade you and Frankie went through, and I cleaned them for you." Maura called from her walk-in closet. She was undoubtedly judging her clothes, looking for the ones she would like to wear for the evening.

"Underwear, too?" Maura nodded as she came back through the closet door, with her own clothes and Jane's washed ones in hand. "Wow, thanks Maur. Really nice of you."

"That's just the kind of girlfriend I am, Jane," she said with a smile as she slipped on her new light blue dress and pecked Jane on the lips.

"Incredibly smart, incredibly passionate and compassionate, and incredibly sexy? Damn straight," she said and returned her own kiss.

"Actually, between us, I believe the term would be 'damn gay'." Maura apparently thought that it was time for a joke, and Jane almost fainted at the sight of Maura cursing, even if it was just 'damn'.

Jane finished dressing and took a couple quick and long strides across the room to where her new girlfriend was standing, and took the doctor in her arms and spun her a couple times. After setting Maura down, she kissed her, trying her best to exhibit all the feeling she held toward Maura. She could tell she had succeeded when Maura pulled back and then enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too, Jane."

When the two separated, Jane spoke again. "Good, you got my point. Now, hop to it, Doctor Isles, we've got a kitchen to clean and a cake to make and we've got two hours." For good measure, she nudged Maura forward and slapped her ass to get her out the doorway.

The doctor simply continued walking, but added a little extra sway to her hips in order to ensure Jane would be paying attention to her. Then she called over her shoulder in a coy little voice as she made her way down the stairs, "You're going to get punished for that, Detective."

Jane practically sprinted down the hallway and stairs and into the kitchen to catch up to Maura. She smiled to herself and then said something under her breath. "You bet I'll get punished. I'll be getting punished all night tonight."

And then the kitchen-cleaning banter resumed, as if it were going to end up as the before-dinner foreplay. The two could only hope that Mother Rizzoli wouldn't question the pair too much tonight.


End file.
